I'm Not a Pokemon!
by Firehawk242
Summary: Bloom is not a Pokemon. Ash is an idiot. Enough said.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Winx Club nor Pokemon. I do own this story, although I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing.**

Ash Ketchum strolled along through the woods with his trusty companion Pikachu. A sudden flash to the right caught his attention. Maybe it was Team Rocket, planning to try and steal Pikachu for the ten millionth time.

Ash was surprised to see a girl with wings laying on the ground. She shook herself and got up.

"Who are you?"

"Bloom, Fairy of-"

"Awesome, my first fairy type Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed. He'd been looking for a fairy type ever since they'd been discovered, and now he saw his chance. "Let's go Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The two foot long yellow rodent exclaimed, leaping from Ash's shoulder to the ground. Sparks shot from the red spots on his cheeks as he charged up for an attack.

"Poke-whatnow?" Bloom asked in utter confusion. What the heck was this kid talking about?

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!" The little mouse exclaimed, firing a bolt of electricity at Bloom.

Bloom absently dodged the attack. She'd had plenty of practice dodging lightning in her battles with the Trix. As she ducked and weaved, avoiding the bolts of energy, she tried to figure out what was going on. Who was this kid? What was that little creature that kept shooting bolts of electricity at her? Where was she?

"Alright, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Huh?"

"Pika Pika!" The yellow mouse became a blur, slamming into Bloom. The impact caught her off guard, throwing her to the ground.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled, pulling out an empty pokeball. He pressed the small button on it and it expanded to fill his hand. He threw the red and white orb at Bloom.

"Yeah, right." Bloom raised a hand and roasted the ball with a blast of fire.

"Oh, a fire/fairy dual type!" Ash exclaimed. He pulled out another pokeball, throwing it. "Go Squirtle!"

A small blue turtle appeared. Bloom just stared at the thing. Small as it was, how had it come from that tiny red and white ball?

"Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!"

"What?"

A swarm of bubbles flew at Bloom, bursting on impact. Surprisingly, this somehow hurt. A lot. She fell to the ground again, dazed.

"Yeah, got it!" He pulled out another pokeball and threw it at Bloom.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as the ball struck her in the face before falling to the ground. "Okay, that does it." Bloom rose into the air, drawing her power around her. "I am not a 'Pokemon'! I am a fairy, and you will leave me alone!" Fire blasted out from her, throwing the mouse and the turtle across the ground where they collapsed in a heap.

Ash shielded his eyes. He'd underestimated this Pokemon. It was time to call out the big guns.

"Go Charizard!" He shouted, throwing another ball.

A dragon appeared from the ball. Compared to the dragons back in Magix, this thing was tiny, and its comically undersized wings weren't doing it any favors either. Bloom sighed.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Fire Shield!" Bloom said, forming a ball of magic around herself.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!"

The dragon flew towards Bloom who just stared at it. At the last second, she unleashed a powerful blast of flame the knocked the dragon out of the sky. It joined the other creatures in unconsciousness.

"Wow, this Pokemon's really strong!" Ash said. "I can't wait to catch it!"

"I'm not a Pokemon! Why don't you get that?"

"Go Pidgeotto!" This time a bird appeared.

"Oh for the love of Domino!" Bloom exclaimed. "Winx, Zoomix!" Her wings changed to a different design.

She turned to face the kid who'd been attacking her. "I'm not a Pokemon! Goodbye!" She vanished in a flash, leaving Ash with nothing fo his efforts.

"Aw man, I hate when they use Teleport!"

**A/N: If you're still with me, thank you for reading what has to be the second dumbest thing I've ever written for this site. Wow, I made Ash a moron. Then again, he was never very bright to begin with. To anyone who wonders why I used Ash's old Pokemon, that would be because that's about the time I stopped watching the show. I saw a little of Johto, but not much. Most of what I saw was the first season. I do keep up with the games, but not much beyond that, so Ash is using his old team. **

**That about sums this up. **


End file.
